


Catch me, catch me if you can

by Flutieflake



Series: As strange as it seems [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Clone Commander Thorn is a Little Shit, First Meetings, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oh No He's Hot, Pre-Slash, Quinlan Vos is a Little Shit, Tired CC-1010 | Fox, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: Fox deserves a vacation and a raise. Instead, he gets an unconscious dragon and a headache.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: As strange as it seems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117541
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Catch me, catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lilting witchery, the unrest (Of wingèd dreams, is in our breast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391371) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [hatching fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377003) by [Adaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris). 
  * Inspired by [at taylir morut'yc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198857) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 



> Title from 'Jungle Gym' by Jack Johnson

Fox stares in disbelief.

He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them, thinking that maybe this is just some bizzare caf-induced hallucination; it wouldn’t be the first time.

No such luck.

The Commander turns his glare to the trooper who brought him here. 

The shiny flinches, and Fox silently curses Thorn. The coward knew exactly what he was doing when he sent a kid to get Fox instead of doing it himself. 

He sighs and softens his glare from ‘murderous’ to merely ‘overcaffeinated’. The shiny doesn’t seem comforted.

Fox takes another look at the pile of spiky scales, watching its sides rise and fall gently as a couple of medics flit around it.

“That’s a dragon,” he states flatly.

The shiny looks like they’re about five seconds away from bolting, but they manage to keep their voice steady as they reply, “Yes, sir.”

“Trooper, _why_ is there an unconscious dragon in our back lot?”

They visibly swallow before replying, “Well, sir, we got a call saying they were causing a commotion in a public park, and when we got there they wouldn’t shift back and let us arrest them properly, so we had to tranq them and bring them here.”

Fox doesn’t get paid enough for this. Or at all.

“Where’s Commander Thorn?”

“He said he had some business to take care of, and that you would have to finish this up.” The shiny doesn’t even take a step back at Fox’s expression when they say that, although they look like they want to. The Commander makes a note to consider them for promotion, right after he murders Thorn.

He sighs again. “Alright. What’s your name, shiny?”

“Doll, sir. He/him. And I’m not a shiny, I have my paint,” the shiny says indignantly.

Fox hums skeptically in response, and then looks up sharply as the trooper’s full statement sinks in. “Your name is Doll.”

“Yes, sir. It’s short for Ragdoll,” the trooper replies, smiling shyly at Fox.

He adds another item to the list of reasons to kill Thorn. Sending a shiny was bad enough, but a shiny named _Doll_? At this point the bastard’s not even _trying_ to pretend he’s not being blatantly manipulative.

Fox shakes his head. “Never mind. Is the dragon injured, and do we know who they are and whether they’re a Jedi?”

Doll seems to be more confident now, saying, “They seem to have gotten some abrasions from knocking into buildings and the ground, and we think they may have been drugged, since they seemed agitated and disoriented. We haven’t been able to identify them yet.”

Fox nods, dismissing the shiny and waving Spiro over to report on the dragon’s injuries.

“Well, they’re definitely drugged,” the medic confirms. “We couldn’t figure out much, what with the tranqs and trying to treat a kriffing _dragon_ , but I think we’ve managed to counteract most of what’s been put into their system. They don’t have many injuries, but I've treated their abrasions, and a couple of burns as well. They should wake up in about an hour.”

Fox thanks him and drags a chair into the corner of the lot, making up his mind to get at least some of the datawork for this incident done before the dragon wakes up.

Hopefully once they’re conscious they’ll be able to shift back into a form more suited for talking. And fitting in cells.

* * *

After just under an hour, the dragon starts stirring.

Fox jams his bucket back on as he cautiously moves around to their head to find a large brown eye staring at him. The creature seems aware of where they are, and they’re not roaring or struggling against their restraints, which is probably a good sign.

They share a moment of eye contact, and then the dragon starts - shrinking?

No, _shifting_. They start shifting, clothes replacing scales and crownlike horns turning into black locs. After a moment, the huge dragon has become a Kiffar with a silver cylinder clipped to their belt.

Fox ruthlessly squashes the voice in his head that wants to appreciate the biceps that are _very_ effectively displayed by the Jedi’s sleeveless robes. This is _not_ the time.

The Commander belatedly realizes that he’s been standing in silence for an awkwardly long stretch of time.

“So, I take it you’re a Jedi?” Force, that sounded stupid.

Thankfully, the Jedi doesn’t seem to notice Fox’s consternation, replying with a smirk, “Yep. Jedi Shadow Quinlan Vos, he/him. I take it I’m under arrest?”

Fox has the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, despite the fact that he's wearing a helmet. “That’s correct,” the Commander confirms in his most unamused voice.

Vos pouts at Fox’s tone. 

The Jedi actually _pouts_.

It’s . . . cuter than Fox will ever admit.

Vos doesn’t object to Fox putting binders on him, simply smirking again and allowing himself to be led into a holding cell.

Smirking seems to be his default expression. That’s going to get old fast.

Through the bars, the Jedi says, “Hey, I introduced myself, but you didn’t. That’s not fair.”

Fox raises an eyebrow, disregarding the fact that it’s not visible through his visor. 

Vos continues looking at him expectantly, and after a moment the Commander decides, kriff it. “Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard. He/him.”

“They sent a Commander to arrest me? I’m touched.” The Kiffar grins, apparently delighted.

This time Fox’s hand gets almost halfway to his face before he remembers his bucket.

“Is there anyone that we can call to pick you up?”

Vos pauses thoughtfully, then says, “My former Padawan’s on planet, she’ll probably be able to come.” 

He closes his eyes for a few seconds, going silent for the first time since Fox has met him. When he opens his eyes again, he grins and cheerily says, “Yep, she should be here in about half an hour. Until then, I guess you’ve got me all to yourself.”

Is . . . is this Jedi seriously _flirting_ with Fox?

The Commander wonders if anyone would notice if Vos had a mysterious accident in a few days. He quickly dismisses the idea; no matter how annoying he is, Vos is still a Jedi. 

And that smirk doesn’t look half bad on him. 

Nope, Fox can _not_ be thinking about that right now. Or ever.

He still has datawork to finish. Yes, datawork sounds like a _much_ better plan than _feelings_.

Vos only lets him work for a couple of minutes before interrupting with, “So, Foxy--”

“It’s Fox. Or Commander.”

“Fine, _Fox_. I never thanked you for patching me up, did I?”

“Thanks are unnecessary. And my medics were the ones who did the patching.”

“Well, still. Thank you.”

“. . . You’re welcome.” The response is barely audible, but it still gets a blinding smile from the Jedi.

Fox disregards the traitorous flutter in his chest. He’s been ignoring his feelings for 13 years and counting, why stop now?

* * *

Fox manages to get another twenty minutes of blessed silence before Vos perks up, getting to his feet. “She’s here!”

 _Thank the Force_. Fox has no idea _how_ Vos knows that, but he marks it down as Jetti osik and gets up to meet Vos’ former Padawan. With any luck she’ll be saner than her teacher.

* * *

Vos neglected to mention that his former Padawan was Bly’s Jedi. 

Fox has to take a second to reconcile _that_ revelation with what his batchmate has said about Secura, but she seems like she has at least _some_ common sense, so he guesses it could be worse. After all, she’s definitely less crazy than Skywalker and Kenobi, not that that’s saying much.

Secura finishes signing the release paperwork within a few minutes, and then Fox can _finally_ send Vos on his way. 

The Jedi swaggers out of the cell, seemingly unbothered by Secura’s unimpressed look. He even has the audacity to _wink_ at Fox as he leaves, not at all deterred by the Commander’s lack of reaction.

Fox watches Vos leave, fervently hoping that they never meet again, and very determinedly does _not_ stare at his ass.

He _doesn’t_.

(He does.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's very important to me that you know that the Guard got Quinlan into the back lot by strapping him to the top of a hover transport like a Christmas tree on a car
> 
> Comments give me life, constructive criticism is welcome but no hate please! <3


End file.
